


On Patrol

by RogueTiger



Series: The Wolves of Purgatory [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueTiger/pseuds/RogueTiger
Summary: Takes place 15(ish) years after the events in 'Lone Wolf'.Nicole Haught, Sheriff of Purgatory is on patrol when a familiar red Jeep speeds by and she is forced to take action.





	On Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Since this popped into my head many months ago I have been unable to get it out of my head so... here is it :) A glimpse into the future to see how our favourite wolves are doing.

Nicole sighed deeply in exasperation as she took in the sight of the cherry red Jeep speeding down the road leaving behind a trail of dust and Hayley Kiyoko that lingered in the summer air.

“Seriously?” She tapped the display on the speed gun, kind of hoping that it was reading wrong even though she knew for a fact that she had calibrated it already.

Pulling on the bill of her Purgatory Sheriff’s Department cap, she eased her SUV out from behind the advertising board she had been parked behind and set off in pursuit of the Jeep. Any hopes that she would be seen and the Jeep would slow down faded as it carried on and even seemed to speed up a little. With a flick of her finger, she turned on her siren and lights to gain their attention.

The Jeep twitched like a startled cat on the road and through the dirt still being kicked up, she saw eyes peering at her through the back window and heads sinking guiltily out of view as the Jeep slowed, indicated and eased off the road onto the grass verge.

“Well at least they picked somewhere safe,” Nicole grumbled as she pulled her vehicle smoothly over too and, forgoing regulations, climbed out without letting despatch know that she was leaving the vehicle. Seriously, if they pulled anything stupid like driving off, they would be in worse trouble from their Mothers than they would from her.

With a face set in a mask that was all professional, Nicole walked around to the driver’s window and looked inside at a driver that had her hazel eyes fixed firmly ahead and was most definitely trying not to make eye contact.

Reaching out, Nicole tapped sharply on the window and watched as everyone in the Jeep flinched and left their seats at the noise.

“Window down, please.”

The window inched down, revealing Dom’s sheepish expression.

“Hey, Mama!”

“You’re doing one-forty in a fifty zone. I’m going to need to see your Licence and Registration,” Nicole stated evenly.

“But… Ma!”

“I’m going to stop you right there. What am I wearing?” Stepping back a fraction, Nicole gestured to her Sheriff’s uniform and tried not to look down to make sure there was no mustard anywhere on it from her interrupted lunch.

Dom ducked her head sheepishly under the weight of her Mama’s steady gaze and shot Alice a side glare that in no way stopped her cousin from snickering from the passenger seat. “Shut up,” she hissed.

“Excuse me?” Nicole’s eyebrow climbed in warning at the outburst.

“Not you, Mama! I mean, Sheriff.”

“Hmm. Now, Licence and Registration.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Katherine Haught, really.” Nicole shifted her position and fixed her other daughter a glare that had her slinking down further in her seat and ducking her head until all Nicole could see of her was the spies of her short red hair sticking up at all angles. “I’d really hoped I wouldn’t ever have to ticket any of your asses but you seem hell bent in following in your Mama’s footsteps.”

“You never ticketed her!”

“That’s ‘cause she was too afraid of Aunty Waves… That’s what Ma said anyway,” Michelle rushed to explain herself as the Sheriff’s brown Alpha eyes fixed on her without any of their usual warmth. Damn! But their Aunty Nic could be intimidating when she went all Alpha Sheriff. “Ow!”

“Something wrong back there, young lady?” Nicole tried to hide her smirk as Michelle rubbed at her leg and jabbed at a pile of blankets at her feet with a toe.

“Cramp,” Michelle gritted out through clenched teeth.

“Mhm. Cramp, huh?” Raking her eyes around the car, lingering on each young woman, in turn, she stilled the quiet sniggering that had started up. Clicking her fingers to encourage Dom to get moving, she ignored the whining from her daughter as she waited for her to place her documents into her waiting hand.

“And where are you all off to in such a hellfire hurry anyway?”

“Is that really police business?”

“Don’t sass me, young lady.”

“Yeah, don’t sass my Mom,” Kat growled out as she slapped Alice’s shoulder. “I mean don’t sass my Sheriff…” She frowned at how wrong that sounded. “I mean… damn it!” she gave up and slumped back in the seat with her arms folded across her chest.

“We’re just heading to the village and then meeting Mel and Jas at the fair.”

“Hmm, I hear that Cole and Madi got back from Barcelona yesterday.”

“They did? Really?”

Nicole hid a smirk at the squeak in Dom’s voice and the general giggling and blushing going on in the Jeep. She wasn’t sure who had their eye on whom of Alexandria and Clarke’s twins but there was no doubting that they were both very good looking with Cole taking after Clarke with his golden hair, blue eyes and dimpled chin, and Madi with her dark chestnut curls, sharp cheekbones and jawline, and green eyes resembling Alexandria.

“Yep, saw them earlier… strange thing was that they both seemed awfully eager to know where you all were.”

“They…”

“Really?”

“Hmhmm,” finishing off the ticket she was filling in, Nicole printed it off and ripped it off the device to hand over to Dom. “Do I need to give you a warning to behave?”

“No. I’ll watch my speed, Sheriff.”

“I meant a shovel talk about Cole and Madi… And probably one with them too.”

“Ma!!!” Dom spluttered as she felt the heat of a blush rising up from the soles of her feet. There was no doubt in her mind that if she looked in the mirror she would find that her face had turned as red as her hair.

Taking pity on Dom, for the moment at least. Nicole helped her out by turning the conversation. “Oh! Are you girls running with the pack tomorrow night or going out alone?”

“We thought we would just head out as a group… if that’s okay with you, Ma… Sheriff.” Dominique frowned, trying to work out if she was off the hook enough to ignore the fact that her mom was on duty or not. Though they must have been… right? It wasn’t as though where they were running was Sheriff’s business… not unless there was a problem!

Glancing in the mirror she saw that Kat’s interest was piqued as well.

It wasn’t as though they _wanted_ anything to be wrong, lord knew that the stories they’d heard about Bulshar had been enough to give them nightmares… Nightmares that their Uncle Jer had almost been banned from babysitting for.

But… well, what had happened had been horrific but epic on a scale that Hollywood so often failed to portray and sometimes, just sometimes, it made them yearn for more adventures that they could be a part of so they could fight alongside their mothers now that they were older and could be of use.

“Is there something going on we should know about, Ma?” Kat leaned forward between the seats, nearly landing on Alice and Kat’s laps in her eagerness. “Ow!”

“Cramp?”

“Yeah…” Kat rubbed at her calf, trying to take the sting out of the muscle.

“Seems to be a lot of that goin’ around, huh?” Nicole smirked. “Maybe you should all start eating more bananas. And, to answer your question… no, nothing going on that you need to concern yourselves with. You know the rules… I’m just checking on where everyone is going to be. If you all want there will be plenty of food at our place first… even for the non-vegans,” she assured Alice and Michelle as their faces scrunched up just like Wynonna’s.

And just like Wynonna, Nicole knew if they turned up for food, all of it, even the vegan options they turned their noses up at, would be fair game. Seriously, when they got together with their mother it was like watching a wildlife documentary with all the posturing and food grabbing.

“That sounds good… we were just thinking of heading out early though.”

“Well, that’s entirely up to you all… as long as you let us know where first and get back when your Mama says. It’s a shame though.”

“What is?”

“Nothing that would make any difference to your plans I’m sure… Just Pet is coming to visit and Cole and Madi asked if they could join our run.”

Nicole thought she was going to have to stop the Jeep from tipping over as all four girls flung themselves across the Jeep towards her. “Whoa there,” chuckling she braced a hand against the top of the vehicle just in case. “Something wrong there, girls?

“No!”

“Nope!”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Dumb kids.”

“Erm!” Kat cleared her throat loudly to cover the mumbled words even though her Ma seemed to be paying no attention to them. “Just… Ya know! Maybe we could run with the whole pack… might be fun… Right?”

Nicole chuckled internally as all four girls started nodding furiously like out of control bobbleheads.

“Well, I’d best let you girls get going so you can enjoy the fair… and your visit to the village,” she tapped the top of the Jeep. “Oh! There are just a couple more things before you go though…”

Dom swallowed somewhat nervously as her Ma propped her elbows up on the edge of her window and leaned in, fixing her with loving brown eyes. The soft scent of her teased across her senses, filling her with the reassuring warmth and feeling of home. “Yes, Ma?”

“One. No more speeding. You hear me? I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you.”

“Okay,” Dom nodded furiously as she tried to fight down the lump in her throat.

“Two. And this one is for Alice and Michelle.”

“Us?”

“Yes.” Nicole looked between them, increasing their nervousness. “Tell your fool Mama to get her ass off the floor and start acting like a sane person.”

Laughing, Nicole stepped back out of reach as Wynonna flung back the throw cover she had been hiding beneath and fixed her with belligerent blue eyes.

“Which one of you dopes gave me away?”

“That dope would be you, Earp,” Nicole laughed. “Even if I hadn’t seen you pinch the girls… or heard you call them dumb… Well, not gonna sugar-coat it, Earp… You stink.” Nicole crinkled her nose at her friend and stepped back further as Wynonna looked around the Jeep for something to throw at her other than the slew of middle fingers she was forced to resort to thanks to Kat and Dom’s fastidious cleaning when it came to their precious Jeep.

Nicole stood there, watching as the Jeep started up and pulled away at a more proper speed… for the moment at least. There was no doubt in her mind though that Dominique’s wild side would exert itself and she would be putting her foot down again… especially with Wynonna there to egg her on.

Spinning on her heel, Nicole sauntered back towards her SUV, a tuneless hum on her lips as she swung herself back behind the wheel, took off her cap and ran her fingers through her hair.

“I can’t believe you ticketed our daughter?”

“She was going too fast,” Nicole defended herself as Waverly popped up from the back seat, her top still unfastened and askew from where their ‘patrol’ had been interrupted. Nicole’s thoughts fled along with her intention of admitting that she had only written out a ticket for Dom to do chores as punishment as Waverly shimmied her way back to the front of the SUV in a sensual display that had Nicole whimpering and silently praising any gods that might be listening.

Sixteen years and six children had passed them by since they had met. And every day, Nicole found something more to love about her mate. Her wife. It went beyond looks but… damn… she was still so amazingly flexible!

“Ya know… I was thinking…”

“Oh?”

“The girls will be spreading their wings soon… Even the boys are more independent than we would like sometimes.”

“Yeah?”

“And it’s not all that long until my heat…”

The seductive glimmer in Waverly’s eyes as she drew her lips between her teeth did all kinds of things to Nicole that had her twitching and wanting to howl at the moon that was a faint disk in the summer sky and drag Waverly into the back seat again.

“You…” Nicole cleared her throat and tried again. “You want more kids?”

“Only if you do,” Waverly husked. “My heat isn’t due for another month. Until then though, how about you find somewhere better to park up this time and we’ll see if there anything I might be able to do to _persuade_ such a fine, upstanding, sexy as hell, Sheriff as yourself to let my daughter out of her little fine?”

Waverly punctuated each word with a tiptoe of her fingers up from Nicole’s utility belt in a line that had her fingertips finding and testing the definition of her abs beneath her uniform and skimming over the swell of her breasts as she worked to unfasten her shirt and expose what she had felt to her eager eyes. Finally her fingers played at the nape of her neck, combing through the warm strands of red.

The hunger writ in every line of Nicole’s body, the way her desire darkened eyes returned again and again to her lips like she wanted to devour her, had Waverly shivering in anticipation.


End file.
